Cold Desire
by Aoiayame-15
Summary: I'm sorry I'm not good with summeries just read this .rnMF ROC Rated R for later chapters.
1. New Comer

**Cold Desire**

Chapter 1- New Comer: 

It was a very icy and chilly day. Winter had just settled in Tokyo. A young man wrapped in bundles of clothing walked on the sidewalk heading towards a two story high school. He sighed as he reaches the doors of the building and enters. Warm air surrounds him and he checks his watch. "6:57, I still have time to study a bit."

In his class room

With the coats he was wearing off the young man's features shows him to be very handsome. He had long snow white hair with warm looking chocolate eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a dark blue school uniform. He was studying his notes when he heard some one come in. "Ryu, hey what's up."  
A short classmate calls out. "Uh... Oh hello Yugi. " Ryu says looking at his blond purple haired friend. "Did you hear? We are gonna have a new student in our class." Yugi says excited. "Really? How did you find out?" Ryu asks with a questioning look on his face. "Well… I kinda over heard it." Yugi says having his hand behind his head and a sheepish grin played on his face. More students begin to arrive. "Guess I better get to my seat." Yugi said as he waved and walked to his seat.  
The class is full of chattering students spreading gossips. The class grew silent when the door opened and their teacher enters the room with a new student behind him. " O-haiyo sensei!" The class says together in unison. "O-haiyo class, we have a new student joining our class. Please Miss Kabero." The teacher says as the young girl goes to the front of the room. Hello, my name is Ayame Kabero, I am glad to be here." She smiles and bows. "You may take your seat in the back of the class." The teacher points to her seat. It was at the left end of the four aisles of the desks, two seats behind Ryu. The class started to whisper to each other. Ayame had dark brown hair that looked almost black. She had dark brown eyes behind small rimmed glasses and her skin looked a bit tanned. She wore the same pink and blue school girl's uniform as the other girls. There were mutters going around the class about the new girl. Ryu ignored them muttering and made a quick glance at the new girl before looking back at the teacher in front.  
After class Yugi went up to Ryu and said "Hey Ryu, why don't we go and greet the new girl." Ryu nodded and gathered his stuff to make way to the new comer. "Hi my name is Yugi Moto. I hope we can be good friends." Yugi gives her his sweet innocent smile. Ayame looks at Yugi and smiles back at him "I'm sure we can be I just moved here." For a moment Ryu felt a tiny hint of pain in his chest but he chose to ignore it. "Hello, I'm Ryu Bakura nice to meet you." He offered to shake her hand. Ayame nods and shakes Ryu's hand "The pleasure is all mines."  
Right at that moment Ryu felt a sharp pain in his chest and he took his hand back to gain support of something. "Ryu? Are you okay? Come on I'll take you to the nurse's office." Yugi says trying to help his friend. Ayame goes next to Ryu and says "I'll help too. Please I insist." while having a concerned look on her face. Ryu nodes and says "No, I'll be fine. Don't worry." He looks at Yugi and Ayame assuring them. Ryu notices something; even though Ayame had a concerned look on her face her eyes reflected a look of fear. "I should get to my next class. I'm sorry for causing you to worry." Ryu says as he gets ready to leave. "I'll walk with you Ryu." Yugi insists and walks along side of Ryu. Ryu nodes at Yugi then looked back at Ayame.  
For a moment he thought that he saw her look cold and distant but when he blinked he saw her smiling sweetly and waving good bye. "I hope you feel better Ryu. I'll see you around." Ryu and Yugi waved back and walked out the door. Yugi looked at Ryu and said "Are you sure you're alright." Ryu looks at his small friend feeling glad that even though he had put a lot in the past they were still friends. "Yes, I'll be fine Yugi. You go on to your next class." Ryu says smiling. Yugi checks his friend one more time "Alright then. Just be careful okay, I'll see you later." Yugi runs off to his next class.


	2. He Returns

Hey I hope your enjoying the story so far . Anyway when you see that means it's what bakura is thinking. So here is the second chapter ooh and please send reviews .

Chapter 2- He Returns

After class in lunch room

Ryu sat at a round table with a bento of rice and sushi. It was untouched as Ryu stared absent mindedly out at window close by. (_Why is my chest hurting again? I thought that when Marik took my millennium ring it would all stop.)_ Ryu reaches his hand to his chest were the golden ring used to be.( _It wasn't hurting before. Why won't all of this go away why…)  
_Ryu's thoughts were interrupted by someone standing beside him. Ayame stood there for a moment without saying a word. She broke the silence by saying "Hi Ryu, are you feeling better?" Ryu saw that concerned look on her face again. "Yes, I'm feeling better." Ryu said with a reassuring look. "You don't mind id I sit here do you?" said Ayame. Ryu nodded and said "No, no, not at all. Go ahead and sit down."  
Ryu watched as she sat down and remembered the pain and fear in her eyes and how she had looked cold and distant. But she couldn't have been like that because she looks calm and kind. She sat across from him eating her food looking happy and almost childlike. "Um… Ayame were did you move from?" Ryu asked trying to start a conversation pushing back the memories of earlier. "Well I moved from the U.S. to live with my aunt here. We really close."  
Ryu watched her as she ate the rest of her lunch. "How long are you planning to stay here?" Ryu asked while picking at his food. "Well I was planning to live here in Japan." She gave Ryu a gentle smile. Ryu blushed seeing that she looked very pretty when she smiled. This time Ayame asked the question "Where do you live?" Ryu trying to stop blushing answered "Close by the school by the little apartments called Tabuya."  
Ayame looked surprised "Really that's were I moved to." She said starting to laugh. Ryu joined here laughing at the coincidence. Ryu blushed again seeing her laugh and watching her trying t stop laughing. When she stopped the bell for lunch to end rang. They gathered their stuff "This was fun." Ayame said looking at Ryu. Ryu smiled and said "Yeah, Maybe we can walk home together." When he realized what he had said he began to blush. Ayame smiled and nodded "I would like that very much. " She gave one last look at Ryu and waved as she left to her next class.

After school at the front gate

Ryu was standing at the gate waiting for Ayame. It was snowing flurries outside and Ryu could see his breath as he breathed out the icy air. He stared at the sky and awed at how beautiful it looked as the snow flakes fell all around him.Theflakesfall and stick to the ground creating a clould like patch."Ryu, hey why are you waiting out here for?" Ryu was startled by Yugi's voice so sudden. "Oh… um I was just waiting for Ayame."  
Yugi smiled at what Ryu had said "Oh really, are you walking her home?" Ryu blushed. "Um… yeah she lives in the same apartment building as me. "Yugi saw the little blush Ryu was trying to hide and held back his laughter. "You don't mind if I come along? My grandpa won't be home for sometime and I kinda forgot my key." Yugi made an embarrassed smile and sweat dropped. "Sure Yugi I." Ryu was cut off by Ayame who was running towards them.  
"I'm… so sorry… I'm late." She said as she caught her breath. "No it's alright." Ryu said smiling at her. "Oh hi Yugi will you be joining us?" Ayame asked looking at Yugi. "Yeah, hope you don't mind." She nodded her head "No it's always good to have more." As they began to walk Ryu Felt a small pain in and began to worry.

At the apartment buildings

As they went up some of the apartment's stairs the group were laughing and trying to stop. They reached Ayame's door "Thank you both I enjoyed it. Maybe next time we can go see Yugi's game shop." Ayame smiled "Sure way not." Yugi answered as they bid her good-bye. Ryu was holding back the pain in his chest but as able to say good-bye.  
"Yugi…(huff).. please…(gasp).. could you…(huff) help me…" Ryu held his chest tightly and fell to his knees and groaned with pain. "Ryu! Come on lets get you to your apartment!" Ryu lead him to his apartment and they went inside. (_The pain it's back again but… It hurts much worse like…)  
_ "Of course it does." Yugi said starring at Ryu. Yugi's eyes were different and so was his voice. "You're…You're!" Ryu stared in horror. A sinister smile played on Yugi's face "Yes my hikari I'm back, did you miss me. Thought you could escape me?" It was the evil sprit of the millennium ring. "But…(huff) How…(huff).. did you…(huff) get Yugi!" Ryu said staining because of the pain.


End file.
